


Sexual Disorientation

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-29
Updated: 1997-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Just what *is* Mulder's sexuality?





	

The wraith floated silently into the room. There he was, sleeping peacefully, her night's entertainment, Fox Mulder. Pausing in mid-air, her form began to flesh out into voluptuous curves of ectoplasm, her face became a sultry visage of tempestuous eyes and pouting lips, and her hair streamed out behind her, a golden net in which to catch her prey. Poised above the bed, she was about to descend when she noticed another spirit hovering there.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You're an incubus!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied. "What does a succubus want with this guy?"

"What kind of a question is that? Sex, possession, torment of his immortal soul, the usual."

"Yeah, but this guy needs a man, chickie, so you can just drift off."

"Come on, look at all the women in there. There's his partner..." A faint glow surrounded the succubus as she flowed into the form of Dana Scully. "And lots of others. Watch, his old girlfriend...that detective...Marita...the vampire woman...lots more..." The light intensified as she changed again, rapidly flickering through the appearances of many different women.

The incubus watched, mesmerised by the morphing, blonde to brunette to young to old, at least one more redhead, different races, tall, short, over and over.

Was that a gorilla I just saw?

When she stopped, she was tall, nude, and feral. "Like the Beast Woman?"

"Mmmmm...not bad." The incubus looked her up and down. "But I think the men in there are his real focus. See?" He became more substantial and began his own metamorphosis. "There's his boss...and his ex-partner...Mr X...Mr Nutt...the Senator..." He continued, cataloguing an impressive variety of the male sex, until he finished, now also tall, but cloaked in sinister black.

"Darth Vader?"

"He has some unresolved father issues."

The succubus studied him thoughtfully for a moment and licked her lips. "You like men? I can be men." She shimmered back into a blond, this time definitely masculine.

"Got your Lightsaber, Jedi?"

The incubus stared. "I never thought of that before!" He shivered and his not-too-solid flesh rearranged itself into a striking female brunette.

"Oooh, this is nice! Change back, I want to watch."

The succubus quivered into her original form. "This is...exciting, don't you think?" She floated over to the incubus.

"Change again."

They embraced and began to kiss as first one, then the other would change gender. Lights flashed wildly and the murmurs and moans grew louder and more abandoned.

Fox Mulder blinked, then rubbed his eyes and stared. The spirits were a dance of dazzling colour and brilliance as they transformed and caressed in the air above his bed.

_Not again! I never get any sleep._ He watched for awhile. _Mmmm...kind of arousing, though. An experience best shared, I think._

He reached out and began to dial the phone.


End file.
